


Love Lasts (Nothing Else Does)

by hiimCynth (HiImCynth)



Series: The Way Things Really Happened [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Love, Requited Love, breaking up, ish, its kinda wordy and deep, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/hiimCynth
Summary: Sometimes, falling in love can break your heart.
Relationships: Artemis/Nefertari Vivi, Nefertari Vivi/Original Character(s), Nefertari Vivi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Way Things Really Happened [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Love Lasts (Nothing Else Does)

As she sat there, watching Vivi dance and laugh and look genuinely  _ happy _ it struck her suddenly that she was in love. Artemis was in love with Vivi and there was nothing she could do about it and it  _ hurt _ , it hurt in her chest, in her heart because she knew that there was no way they could ever truly be together beyond this fling on this ship because Vivi was a  _ princess _ and Artemis was a  _ pirate _ and once they reached Alabasta Vivi would stay and Artemis would leave and they'd probably never see each other again and it made her want to break down because God, Artemis just loved her so  _ much _ and... And she wasn't supposed to and she  _ couldn't _ because then she'd just break both their hearts and she couldn't do that to Vivi but she had to. So later that night, when they were lying next to each other in bed and everyone else was asleep, she whispered "I love you."

And Vivi stopped her quiet giggling and looked at Artemis and  _ smiled _ and she looked so genuinely  _ happy _ about it, happy she was loved by this pirate who, quite honestly, didn't deserve her and she whispered back "I love you too." 

And Artemis broke down and just  _ sobbed _ because "Oh my God Vivi I love you so much and I don't wanna do this please I don't wanna do this but I have to, I have to because this isn't gonna- you're gonna leave and I'm gonna stay here- I can't make you stay but I can't go with you and, just, God Vivi, I love you but we can't keep doing this or it's gonna totally destroy me when you leave and I can't because I have to help Luffy and everybody else and I'm  _ sorry _ Vivi, God, I'm so fucking sorry but I can't do this anymore with you. I'm sorry."

And Vivi just looked at her and her smile turned into a sad one but she didn't look surprised and it made Artemis break down even more because she  _ knew _ , Vivi  _ knew _ she was gonna say that and it was gonna happen eventually and she fell in love  _ anyway _ and Artemis just cried and cried and Vivi comforted her because she was  _ perfect _ "Oh my God Vivi you're perfect I don't deserve you, you deserve so much better than me Vivi I'm  _ sorry _ ."

"I want  _ you _ , Artemis. I love  _ you _ ."

Artemis laughed, a sad, pitying laugh. "Don't say that. You'll make me cry." She paused. "I love you too," she added quietly. 

Vivi kissed her head and hugged her close to her chest. "Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." Artemis wrapped her arms around Vivi's waist and fell asleep to the comfort of a hand in her hair and lips pressed against her head.


End file.
